


Casi te amo

by Yais



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yais/pseuds/Yais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Eso estuvo mal?, ¿eso es lo patético? ¡¿amarte tanto?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casi te amo

 

–Vete.

Cuando escuchó aquella palabra, la fantasía de un romance que había vivido durante la pasada hora se terminó y su mente regresó a la realidad. Aquella donde lo único que hacía en esa cama era suplir a un par de manos.

Aún estaba entre las piernas de su amante, pero ya no sentía el amor que le proporcionaban cuando se cerraban alrededor de su cuerpo. Ahora aquellas extremidades sólo descansaban a sus costados, esperando el momento en que se apartara para poder juntarse y dedicarse a sus asuntos.

Sabía que su compañero tenía prisa. Esa era la razón por la que él se había retirado de su interior antes de terminar, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de disfrutar mezclar las contracciones de aquel cuerpo con sus pulsaciones, pero escucharlo decir “vete”, cuando su semen aún se escurría entre sus dedos le pareció algo bastante cruel.

–Gaara –llamó a su pareja justo cuando éste se dirigía al baño y como respuesta obtuvo una mirada de reojo.

A él le gustaría decir que la urgencia de su compañero por asearse era a causa de los apremiantes deberes que debía cumplir, pero no era así. En realidad, sin importar lo que Gaara debiera hacer en las próximas horas, después de estar con él, siempre corría a la ducha para enjuagarse todos los rastros de su esencia.

–Mañana es sábado y… –Lee bajó la mirada para ya no seguir viendo la figura semidesnuda frente a él pues le creaba sentimientos encontrados. Estaba a nada de llorar–. Te dije que quiero que nos veamos por la tarde. ¿Lo recuerdas? que dijiste que sí.

–¿Y?

–Sólo quería saber si lo recordabas –¿por qué se empeñaba en hacerle la vida tan difícil? Nunca había esperado que Gaara fuese el amante amable, romántico y vulnerable que siempre soñó que tendría, pero tampoco pensó que se dedicaría a matarlo poco a poco.

–Lo recuerdo.

–¿Irás? –no deseaba presionar aquello, pero necesitaba confírmalo. La última vez que intentó ser él quien organizara un encuentro entre ellos, Gaara lo dejó plantado en la silla de su comedor, mirando la comida que preparó para ambos–. ¿Irás? –volvió a preguntar temiendo que el silencio fuese una negativa.

–Sí –le contestó Gaara después de varios segundos, antes de darle la espalda para seguir su camino al baño.

Quería meterse con él debajo del agua caliente y seguir la rutina de cualquier pareja de enamorados, pero se resignó a asearse en su casa. Si después de echarlo de su cama, Gaara lo sacaba del baño, probablemente se quebraría en frente de él y no quería imaginar lo que ocurriría después. Lo que menos deseaba era que su pareja recordase sus últimos momentos juntos como “irritantes”.

La relación que sostenía con Gaara, comenzó 87 días atrás. 9 meses después de que abandonara Konoha. Un año desde que en una conversación con Gai sensei, éste le dijera que él había tenido una época de ninja errante y le asegurara que vivir fuera de la aldea, solo, algunos meses o incluso años, ayudaba a forjar el carácter.

Claro, como él deseaba ser y hacer todo lo que Maito Gai, no paró de insistir hasta que Tsunade sama firmó la hoja que le permitió salir de la aldea y comenzar ese nuevo reto en su vida. En realidad su objetivo era ir de ciudad en ciudad y mantenerse fuera de las aldeas ninja, pero mientras viajaba se topó con un restaurantero que se dirigía a Suna y no pudo resistir la tentación de acompañarlo.

Su principal razón para ir a Suna fueron las ganas que tenía de ver y saludar a su amor secreto: Sabaku no Gaara. Aunque que el señor Sho ofreciera pagarle para que lo cuidase en el camino y lo tentara con la promesa de que su esposa le prepararía un enorme tazón de curry, en cuanto llegaran a su destino, fueron otros motivos que influyeron en su decisión.

Cuando arribaron a la entrada de la aldea y se topó con Gaara, no pudo evitar ir hacia él al tiempo que hacía gestos de emoción. Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así que todo su cuerpo cosquilleó. Lo convenció de que fuera a comer con él. La señora Sho y su esposo, dueños del restaurante más famoso de la zona, se encargaron personalmente de atenderlos mientras comieron todo lo que quisieron cortesía de la casa.

Sentarse a la mesa con el Kazekage era un privilegio que él disfrutó como pocas cosas en la vida, más porque tuvieron una charla amable donde se pusieron al corriente con sus vidas. Aunque lo que en realidad ocurrió fue que él habló, habló y habló; nervioso porque su compañero se dedicaba únicamente a mirarlo.

Cuando le comentó a Gaara su situación de ninja errante y que tras la comida tenía pensado irse, éste cambió el aura positiva y le pidió que se quedara en su casa hasta la mañana siguiente. Si bien utilizó palabras amables, percibió que la petición escondía una mitad orden, mitad amenaza.

Fuese como fuese pasaron un buen rato juntos y, entonces, recordó por qué Gaara le gustaba y no era sólo otro de sus rivales. Amaba su presencia, personalidad y su físico, porque todo eso le daba el aspecto de ser una persona fuerte por fuera, pero tan frágil por dentro que le daban ganas de abrazarlo para protegerlo de todo.

 

Dormir con Gaara no estaba en sus planes porque, si bien lo amaba no tenía idea de cómo debía hacer las cosas ni cómo habían llegado a ese nivel, aunque sospechaba que el Kazekage tampoco. Sólo no pudo evitar besarlo después de tomarse un vaso de sake y aunque Gaara casi lo mata, lograron llegar a la cama y juntarse tanto que no parecían ellos.

No era tan joven, pero siempre lo acusaron de ser ingenuo, así que no fue hasta ese momento que descubrió lo que era la tensión sexual y que no todas las personas con las que haces el amor, lo hacen contigo. Pues a la mañana siguiente Gaara lo despachó con una frase.

–Gaara –él se tragó el orgullo porque al amar no hay lugar para algo como eso– en realidad, yo te amo. Quiero… quisiera que fueses mi novio.

En ese momento se saltó todo el manual porque Gaara era un chico y él no sabía nada sobre conquistar a uno (a pesar de que él también lo fuese) y porque no había seguido ni una de las reglas básicas. Pero Gaara lo rechazó, con el indiferente argumento de que en ese momento no quería ni podía tener novio. –Yo no te… – ni siquiera pudo utilizar la palabra “amo”, parecía que el concepto fuese impensable para él.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue, tal vez, a causa de su carácter impulsivo y actitud positiva ante la vida. Pues aunque se sintió frío y aceptó que Gaara no sentía ni una décima parte de lo que él, creyó que podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

–Por favor, dame una oportunidad –si antes alguien podía decir que no tuvo orgullo, ahora diría que no tenía dignidad pues se hincó, bajó la cabeza y rogó casi durante un minuto. Sin importar que la expresión de Gaara, le hiciera creer que lo rechazaría sin pensar– de verdad me gustas y si me das una oportunidad, te prometo que…

–¿Para qué quieres que seamos eso?

–… cómo, ¿para qué?

–Sí ¿para qué?, no lo entiendo.

No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la pregunta y fue directo hacía él para tomarlo de las manos, como si le estuviese haciendo una promesa –para ser felices.

Ante sus palabras Gaara lo miró con absoluta desconfianza y se desvaneció entre sus dedos con un remolino de arena.

 

Contó con desesperación los segundos que no estuvo a un lado del pelirrojo. Le tomó una semana lograr que volviera a soportar su presencia y dos días después hizo el peor trato que una persona enamorada puede hacer: comenzar una relación a sabiendas de que no era correspondido.

Su ahora amante no fue explicito, pero sí lo suficientemente claro al recalcarle que no lo quería y no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer mucho a la relación a parte de “intentarlo”. Y él aceptó porque estaba convencido de que con su esfuerzo lograría ser correspondido.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo descubrió que todo el amor que Gaara podía dar estaba volcado en su aldea y que él sólo estaba cubriendo una necesidad física que Suna no podía. Era un hecho que era especial, Gaara no habría considerado a cualquiera, pero aunque el pelirrojo lo “intentó” en su mayoría le relegó la carga de la relación. Por eso comenzó a hacer todo lo que Gaara quería bajo el lema de que no debía presionarlo, porque ¿cómo iba a competir con una aldea entera siendo exigente?, cuando incluso él se sabía menos significativo que eso.

Durante todo ese tiempo se consoló con la idea de que peor era nada. Pero después de todo lo pasado, se preguntaba si tener el corazón y alma rotos ¿no era más grave?

Ahora, le acababa de llegar una carta vía halcón donde se le informaba que su permiso sería revocado y al final del mes debía tener los pies sobre el suelo de Konoha. Cuando le pidió a Gaara ser su novio de verdad creyó que estaría mucho tiempo fuera y jamás imaginó que le ordenarían volver tan pronto, tenía miedo.

Si le revocaban el permiso ¿sería temporal?, ¿podría volver? y la razón que lo tenía más asustado ¿qué haría Gaara? No quería saber qué ocurriría cuando le dijera que debía partir y no sabía cuando volvería. Abandonarlo en el momento, cuando su relación se estancaba, era una sentencia segura de que lo suyo iba a terminar.

 

El sábado Gaara llegó puntal a la cita en su hogar, usando su típico atuendo color vino y, como siempre, su magnética presencia anuló todo a su alrededor. Tuvo que tragar la saliva acumulada en su boca y juntar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ser atrapado.

–Pa-pasa –Lee se reprendió mentalmente por el desliz cometido y después de cerrar la puerta casi olvidó todo pensamiento racional pues, al girarse, se topó con que Gaara evaluaba los muebles de su sala. La iluminación, los flecos de terciopelo en la alfombra e incluso el estampado en los muebles resaltaban todo lo bueno que era Gaara, lo mucho que lo amaba. –¿Quieres tomar algo?

Gaara asintió al tiempo que se sentaba.

Lee volvió a estrujarse las manos. Eran esos momentos los que le recordaba por qué aceptó en la absurda situación y decidió que lo mejor era ir por la taza. Cuando volvió se sentó frente a su visita y le sonrió. –Me alegra que tuvieras tiempo libre para mí.

–Pude delegar algunos asuntos.

Lee recordaba perfectamente que el momento en que Gaara dejó de ser amable con él fue justo después de que durmieran juntos por primera vez. Antes solía ser cordial e incluso un poco más empático con él que con el resto de los aldeanos y por eso en Suna todos asumían que aún eran buenos amigos. Kankuro y Temari lo trataban de maravilla cuando se lo topaban e incluso, de manera ilegal, cumplió con dos misiones para Suna.

En compañía de otras personas su relación de amigos era ideal, pero cuando estaban a solas y él pretendía charlar de nada en especial, su conversación duraba lo suficiente antes de que quedaran desnudos o Gaara lo abandonase por tareas más importantes.

Por eso sabía que sólo tendría su compañía por 15 minutos o menos y aunque de verdad deseaba volver a acariciar la piel de Gaara era el momento de despedirse, pues mañana emprendería su viaje de vuelta a Konoha.

–Hay algo que debo decirte –Lee sintió que el liquido en la taza tembló tanto como todo su cuerpo y entonces, para no regarlo, dejó el pocillo en la mesilla de centro– mañana vuelvo a Konoha.

Gaara, quien encontraba interesante cualquier cosa menos Lee, tardó en reaccionar –ya veo, buen viaje.

–Sobre nosotros…

–Terminamos.

Lee apretó los puños en su regazo y luchó más que cualquier otro momento en su vida para no ponerse a llorar –¿sólo así?

–¿Tiene sentido llevar una relación a distancia?

–No l-o sé… –suspiró– hay algo que quiero saber, dime ¿qué es lo que está mal en mi?, ¿por qué nunca me llegaste a amar ni un poco? –ahora era un hecho, Gaara era tan frío que no había duda. No lo amaba.

Su interlocutor elevó el rostro y se dignó a mirarlo –porque eres bastante patético.

–¿Patético? – Lee repitió aquello con voz ahogada y las primeras lágrimas cayeron.

–Creer que hay algo malo en ti, eso es patético

Lee no supo interpretar lo que dijo Gaara –¿qué quiere decir eso?

–Que no puedo amarte y eso me hace odiarte.

El ninja de Konoha se abrazó a si mismo y se acarició un antebrazo para calmarse –Ya veo, ¿y porque?, ¿lo sa-bes?

–No.

–Y no crees… antes de esto te agradaba. Crees…

–Me agradabas, pero lo arruinaste.

–¡Yo! – Lee miró al techo y se paró para alejarse de su compañero –jamás te obligué, hice todo lo que querías, como lo querías, cuando lo querías… ¿eso estuvo mal?, ¿eso es lo patético?, ¿amarte tanto?

–Sí.

–… entiendo… eso era… todo, ¿po-podrías dejarme solo? – estaba llorando de manera silenciosa y prefirió darle la espalda, jamás lo habían hecho sentir tan miserable como ahora lo hacía Gaara.

–Y entonces –sin embargo su compañero no abandonó la habitación, sino que hizo que las partículas de su arena lo rozaran por todo el cuerpo –¿eres feliz?

 Era cruel, parecía un atleta practicando su deporte favorito –no.

–Yo tampoco –y después de decir aquello Gaara se desvaneció, haciendo que la arena que acariciaba a Lee callera al suelo.

 

Cuando se supo solo el pelinegro se venció al suelo y lloró hasta que su cuerpo se quedó sin agua. Así era como se sentía ser usado hasta el punto que ni siquiera la esperanza o los buenos recuerdos quedaban.

–No soy feliz Gaara –dijo juntando con las manos montoncitos de la arena regada en el piso– y espero que tú jamás extrañes lo patético –aquello era de corazón, sin la más mínima nota de rencor, porque si alguien se atrevía a pisotear los sentimientos de Gaara por no amarlo lo suficiente, como lo había hecho con él, no dudaría en cazar y matar a esa persona.

 

Al llegar a Konoha le dijo a Gai sensei que tenía razón, viajar ayudaba a forjar el carácter.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esta historia para la semana Gaara y Lee, hace ya varios meses, hoy la recordé y pensé en compartirla por este rincón. Gracias por leer. Espero les gustara.


End file.
